hhrfandomcom-20200216-history
CREATER's Projects
Ever since I was in fifth grade, I've been creating games and programs on the computer using simple game making programs. This is a list of as many projects that I can remember. Projects From Fifth Grade to Seventh Grade Jigglystuff Program used: Klik & Play This was a game where you bounced a Jigglypuff image on a paddle that was on the bottom of the screen to collect random stuff for points, while avoiding dangerous objects like saws that could make you lose a life. Super Oddish Program used: Klik & Play This game had different types of game play for each level, but most of the levels were just ripped from other Klik & Play games. There was a huge twist, though. You could optionally collect 7 molecules in any of the levels to become "Super Oddish" (Super Saiyan ripoff) which would make you move faster in whatever level you were on in order to make it easier. Super Oddish 2 Program used: Klik & Play This one had a cool intro. Some cool song played while there was some storyline opening level that had Mewtwo (Super Oddish's main enemy) attacking Super Oddish. I don't remember if I even did anything beyond that. Neo Pokémon Program used: Klik & Play I forget the title to this, but this was when information and pictures of Gold & Silver generation Pokémon was online everywhere, and it was just like Jigglystuff but you had to bounce different Gold & Silver Pokémon for each stage instead of Jigglypuff. The Pika Gym Program used: The Palace This was an add-on I made completly for a Pokémon Palace on The Palace chatting program. It changed the graphics of the Gym room there and a few other things I don't remember, and I made a bunch of custom gym badge graphics in the program that I'd have equipped on. The premise is that I'd have people download the add-on, do a virtual Pokémon battle online with me in it, then I'd give them one of my badges I made to show that they beat me. Unfortunately, I guess there's a way that users can just steal custom Palace accessories easily, so everyone just copied my custom gym badges that way. Pokéquest Program used: RPG Maker 95 There were very many RPG Maker 95 Pokémon games spreading around online, and I wanted very badly to go ahead and make my own. So I did. It didn't seem very unique, you just played using the same graphics that all the other Pokémon RPG Maker 95 games used and recruited Pokémon to join you. There were Neo Pokémon, which were just Pokémon with inverted colors that were supposed to be stronger. Pokéquest Add-on Program used: RPG Maker 95 I forget the actual title, if there ever was any. I found a very interesting thing you could do in RPG Maker 95 that no one else seemed to have used at all, so I made this to toy around with the idea. This interesting thing I'm talking about is that you could load a save file from another RPG Maker 95 game that has the same database and the current party from the save file will be loaded successfully into the game, even though it's not the same game. So this was a game where I used the concept of Pokémon Stadium. You'd load your save file from Pokéquest 1 and fight a bunch of hard trainers. Pokéquest 2 Section 1 Program used: RPG Maker 95 I wanted to try a lot of advanced RPG Maker 95 stuff for this game. I had some long events that cause a scene to happen for awhile, had face graphics, and used a microphone to record music from the Gameboy Pokémon games for this game. This took place in the very future. Compared to Section 2, this was really bad, though. It also had very bad writing, having the letter "u" for "you" and stuff like that, since I was so young then and didn't care about writing better for a game. Pokéquest 3 Program used: RPG Maker 95 This took place in the very past, showing how Pokémon started. Pokéballs didn't exist. The main character had a long sword and would fight ancient Pokémon with it. One of the common enemies appear in Pokéquest 2 as singers called the Way-Outs, which became another thing that spread to other CREATER projects, such as the radio in Ham Ham Rivals the online game. Pokéquest 2 Section 2 Program used: RPG Maker 95 Due to a bug that causes RPG Maker 95 games to completly be destroyed once there's too many events made, I decided to use the feature that I used for Pokéquest Stadium. That is, I would have Pokéquest 2 continue in downloadable "sections" that contain more of the game where you have to load your save file from the previous section to continue on. Anyways, this is my favorite game I've ever made that isn't an online game. It's also where CREATER came from. It was more retro than Section 1, using nothing but graphics ripped right from the game, with more recorded music, but from Gold & Silver instead of Red & Blue this time. Very unfortunately, after spending over 3 months on Section 2, the large number of events caused the bug that destroys RPG Maker 95 games completly to happen. Eventually I tried to start over, but all I got done was the very first town and that was it. The image with funny quotes on the side are all just from the one town that's in the remake that barely got done at all. Abu's Quest Program used: RPG Maker 2000 I was really hyped up for RPG Maker 2000 to come out in English, so when it did I instantly went ahead and made a game. It used all of the default graphics that the maker starts out with. The main characters are martial artists Abu and Marlie, cool green haired half-elf Doran, "manly" panty lover Axeu the literally gay pirate, Neko the talking cat from a tribe of talking cats, and Chon who uses guns. Abu uses the ice element, Marlie uses the water element, Doran uses the electricity element, Axeu uses the earth element, and Neko uses the sound element. The character, story, and scenes were the only okay parts. The actual gameplay wasn't good at all. For example, there was always a spell that completly heals both your HP and MP. Do not know. Abu's Quest 2 Program used: RPG Maker 2000 I created a sequel that was better and felt very different to the first game, but it was a complete rip-off of Secret of Mana, Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon, and Goemon's Great Adventure. It starts with a funny scene with Abu and Marlie, but then the same thing that happens in the start of Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon happens. A bunch of bad guys shoot a giant laser at a castle by the town Abu's by and it changes the castle to be filled with monsters. Then the same thing that happens in the start of Secret of Mana happens. The impact of the beam sends Abu to a field where a sword's spirit calls out for him. Eventually he grabs the sword from the stone and a bright light happens, and he now has a sword that he uses for the rest of the game. Just like in Goemon's Great Adventure, there's wells on the world map that can take you to past places as a shortcut. Yoshi's Island Game Program used: Game Maker I downloaded a little Yoshi's Island Game Maker sample game that was just a little level. Anyways, I touched up on it and was working on making it be a whole game. I got the title screen done and two levels, but eventually I lost it when my computer reformatted. Although the main engine was done by someone else, it was exactly like Yoshi's Island for the Super Nintendo and felt like it a lot, so I really liked it and always miss this project that I was working on. Projects From Eighth Grade to Present RPG World Hangout Program used: BYOND I was always playing this online Dragon Ball Z game called DBZ Final Encounter, but it was always at version 3 and never updated. One day, someone was giving away free source code to the online DBZ game that Final Encounter was based on, so I decided to use it to recreate Final Encounter and continue it myself. It was then that I started my first online game, Final Encounter Version 4, which started as a ripoff but with a few changes. I kept looking through the code and changing it each day, making lots of new updates of the online game for people to download. Very quickly I got a hang of the coding and ended up making a huge amount of new stuff by myself. I renamed it to RPG World eventually, making it so that you can be characters from RPG games and RPG Maker instead of just DBZ characters, along with areas based on RPG games. The Palace Program used: BYOND For some reason, I thought that the chatting program "The Palace" was dead. Thus, I decided to re-create it myself in BYOND. This time I started a BYOND game from scratch. When you got in the game, it'd play a really cool mid and let you choose a bunch of 3D backgrounds you could go to. You'd start out as a smiley face, but on the bottom you could change into tons of different video game characters doing different actions like swimming. You could create your own objects too. When you click somewhere, it shows a teleport icon for a few milliseconds and has you teleport to wherever you clicked. It was a little nifty chatting hangout, just like RPG World Hangout but more simple and different. World of Outcasts Program used: BYOND This isn't actually anything much. I whipped this up really quickly using code and graphics from my RPG World Hangout game, but made it simpler and had it just be a little bar you could sit at and chat with people. I thought it was just going to be a little thing I'd only host that one night that I made it, but everyone ended up loving sitting around the virtual tables and chatting, so I ended up hosting it like 20 more times. Online Sonic Game Program used: BYOND I don't remember the actual title of this game either, I think it was actually something simple like the one I just gave. Anyways, this was a platforming online game where you have to try collecting more rings than everyone else. With 50 rings, your character could go super. This was really fun to me and I hosted it about 30 times, but platforming doesn't work well performance-wise with BYOND, thus some people would complain about the game going too slow for them. I just stopped hosting it often after it became such a big deal, but I'd still love just sitting around as constantly moving Sonic characters just chatting and playing midi files to everyone. Ham Ham Rivals Program used: BYOND This is my biggest success so far, I still update it today sometimes, and it's the game I've put the most amount of work into total. I've been updating it since it was created in 2002. There's too much to say, I'll have this be an article of its own on here some day. Here's a linkto the BYOND page of it, though. Rita's Adventure Program used: RPG Maker 2003 This was a game I was making just for SafiMoyoMosi (AKA Vicky) starring her ham character named Rita. Since I had my friend Sauce play test it, she refused to ever play it since I had someone else play it before she did. Then I just had the game be public for everyone to download as I work on it since then. I've put more work into it than any of my RPG Maker games. For example, for the "Simba" attack, I took screenshots of all the frames of Simba attacking in the Super Nintendo "The Lion King" game and turned the sprites of Simba in the frames into a battle animation for the game, and put "The Lion King" movie on my computer and ripped the sound of Simba roaring in the movie for the same battle animation for the game. It also has some cutscenes that I made using Sony Vegas for video editing. You can see the trailer of the game and some bonus footage of it at this link. Pokéquest 2 Remake Program used: RPG Maker 2003 It's a remake of Pokéquest 2 (again, but with the whole game this time) I was doing in RPG Maker 2003. It had some complicated systems in the game I created. A time system, along with clocks that say what time it is, a berry growing system where you can grow berries and they'll slowly grow more and more as the time goes on, doors open up with an animation, then you automatically walk inside the building, then the door closes, and when you run into a Pokémon, the game determines what time of day it is and has a Pokémon appropriate for the time of the day appear in the start of the battle. Anyways, this project didn't get far. It ends at Eleclown Circus (for those that have played the original.) Due to RPG Maker 2003's character sizes, I don't want to remake Pokéquest in it any more since I can't use retro graphics in it. Kupika: The Game Program used: RPG Maker VX I never spent over 3 hours working on the actual game, so it's not really anything at all. But I made a trailer for it on youtube that you can see at this link, and then uploaded what I did so far to youtube later, which can be seen at this link. Abu & Saga Fantasy Pr'ogram used: RPG Maker VX Same as with the game above, I just created a little bit of the start of the game, uploaded it to youtube, then stopped working on it. You can see the entirety of it on youtube at this link. Category:CREATER